


Christmas Lights, Mistletoe, and the boat

by needtoknow400



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needtoknow400/pseuds/needtoknow400
Summary: Can Santa give Tali what she wants for Christmas?





	Christmas Lights, Mistletoe, and the boat

Title: Christmas lights, mistletoe, and the boat.  
Slash/Mature: Don't like, don't read.  
Summary: Can Santa give Tali what she wants for Christmas?  
All mistakes are mine, this has not been proofed.  
####################

“You have to go see him.” Palmer couldn’t believe the man was even considering staying away.

“I don’t have to.”

“He has to know you’re here.”

“Did you tell him I was coming?”

“No, of course not you asked me not to, but…he’s Gibbs, he knows everything.” Palmer looked at his friend. “He probably has your passport flagged to alert him when you travel.”

“I doubt it.”

“Just a quick hello, Brenna and I will go with you.” Palmer looked at his friend hopeful.

“No.” Tony shook his head as he leaned back on the couch. The truth was he didn’t want to see Gibbs, wanted to stay as far away from the man as humanly possible. Leroy Jethro Gibbs was the biggest reason he’d stayed away from DC for so long and Tony had taken every possible precaution to make sure Gibbs didn’t know he was in town. He’d told no one from NCIS except Palmer swearing the man to secrecy with threat of bodily harm. He was lucky enough to have a made a good friend in Paris that was a pilot, had his own small plane and was flying back to the states for Christmas. It was the perfect situation. He just arrived this morning, Christmas Eve, stayed with Jimmy and Brenna, would surprise the rest of the team when they showed up to Jimmy’s tomorrow for Christmas dinner. They’d get a little sleep and be back in Paris the day after Christmas with Gibbs none the wiser about their visit. If he found out after the fact so be it.

Palmer took a sip of his coffee. “Are you going to avoid him for the rest of your life?”

Tony glared over at his friend. “Don’t start.”

“What?” Palmer shrugged. “I’m just saying maybe a visit with Gibbs could lead to a Christmas miracle.” Palmer glanced over at Tony then took another sip of coffee.

“Right because I’m going to just suddenly blurt out that I’m in love with him and he’s going to miraculously feel the same.” Tony balked. “That’s not a Christmas miracle that’s a when hell freezes over or the world comes to an end event.”

“You don’t know that.” Palmer wanted to help. “And a Christmas miracle doesn’t have to be you blurting out your feelings, it could be you two merely being closer friends again.”

Tony stared down into his coffee. “I don’t know if I can handle that.”

“Handle what, being friends?”

Tony sighed. “It’s hard being just being friends with someone when you want more.”

Palmer was taken aback. He knew about Tony’s feelings for Gibbs, it had come out one drunken night when Gibbs had taken off to Mexico. Even though Tony had used the love word, he was started to realize maybe he didn’t understand how deep those feelings went. “I’m sorry, I just-”

“I know.” Tony dropped his head onto the back of the couch. “Believe me as much as I don’t want to see him.” He groaned. “I really want to see him.”

“How is he going to feel when he finds out you were here and didn’t even try to see him?” 

Tony rolled his head to the side and looked at Palmer.

“You know why you’re avoiding him, but he doesn’t and that’s only going to make it worse between you two.” Palmer raised an eyebrow. “Are you really that scared to see him?”

Tony lifted up his head. “I’ve tried my best to bury those feelings, forget about all of it, it took moving thousands of miles away and not seeing him every day to finally get to this point…and now, now I’m suddenly going to walk into that house, be there with him, alone, talking and laughing like we used to. I’m worry about having to fight those feelings away again.”

“And you think you’re not fighting them now?” Palmer leaned forward. “In Paris you’re fighting them by ignoring them; right now you’re fighting them by ignoring him. You’re fighting no matter what.”

“Still easier to fight when he’s not around.”

Palmer leaned back then suddenly remembered something he’d almost forgotten. Something that might help with that Christmas miracle. “I almost forgot we were going to take Victoria to see Santa to night. I’m sure Tali would love it as well.”

“You wanna go to a mall on Christmas Eve to see Santa?” Tony groaned. “You have got to be kidding.”

“Not the mall. The diner is having a Santa.”

Tony glared at Palmer. “No.” He shook his head. “Gibbs could be there getting dinner or having coffee.”

“I promise you Gibbs won’t be there eating or having coffee, he made other plans tonight.” It was partly the truth.

Tony hesitated, but finally relented. “Fine, but if we get there I find out you lied about Gibbs having other plans.”

“I’m not lying, Gibbs has other plans.”

##########

It was late by the time they made it to the diner and Palmer was worried they’d already missed Santa. But when they walked in Santa was still there and a few kids were still milling around making their last requests to the man in red. When they walked in Tony immediately scanned the diner letting out a sigh of relief when he didn’t see Gibbs.

“Daddy its Santa.” Tali pointed to the man in the back corner in a red suit. 

“I know do you want to go over?”

She nodded holding her daddy’s hand as she pulled him towards Santa. They had to stop half way as parents with kids that had already talked to Santa were making their way out or back to a table. A few minutes later they finally reached Santa and they man in the red suit looked up.

The air instantly rushed from Tony’s lungs as the familiar steel blue eyes stared into his. I am going to kill Palmer. Tali let go of his hand and ran over to Santa. 

“Well Santa didn’t expect to see you.” Santa picked her up and sat her on his knee. “I thought you were still in Paris.”

She smiled with wonder.

“Have you been a good girl this year Tali?”

She nodded in awe that he knew her name.

“Do you want to tell me what you want for Christmas?”

Another nod.

Santa waited, but she didn’t speak.

“Is it a secret?”

Again she nodded.

Santa looked up at Tony. “Maybe daddy should get a coffee while you tell me.”

Tony stared into those blue eyes for a moment then finally came back to his senses. “Sure.” He managed to smile at Tali. “I’ll be back in a few minutes okay.” His eyes darted around the dinner looking for his murder victim and he finally landed on the man sitting at the far end of the counter. He made his way over and dropped down on the empty stool next to Palmer. 

The waitress came over and smiled. “Can I get you anything?”

“Coffee, black.” 

She sat a mug down in front of him and picked up the coffee pot behind her filling his mug.

He nodded a thank you and picked up the mug taking a sip. “You do realize I have to kill you now.”

“What did I do?” Palmer tried to play innocent.

Tony’s head slowly turned towards the younger man. “You didn’t know Gibbs was playing Santa?”

“He is?” Palmer made a tsk noise. “I completely forgot about that… I knew he told me he had plans tonight I just couldn’t remember what they were.”

“You’re death will be slow and painful.” Tony said before taking another sip of his coffee and glancing over at his daughter sitting on Gibbs’ knee.

###########

“So what do you want for Christmas?” Santa Gibbs asked.

“I wanna move back here.”

His brow furrowed. “I thought you liked Paris?”

“I do, but daddy’s sad.”

“Why is daddy sad?”

“He’s in love with someone here.”

His eyebrows went up in surprise, but he quickly recovered. “He told you that?”

She shook her head. “I heard him talking to Uncle Jimmy on the phone.” She looked away. “I wasn’t supposed to hear, it was an accident.”

He put his finger under her chin and brought her head back up. “I know.” He winked at her. 

“Plus I love here; Uncle Jimmy and Aunt Brenna are here, Uncle Tim and Aunt Delilah, Aunt Ellie, papa, everyone’s here.”

He noticed his name had been left out, but then what did he expect. He and Tony had spoken only a handful of times since they’d moved to Paris. For a while he tried, but Tony didn’t seem to want to talk, so his attempts grew less and less frequent. “Does daddy want to move back?”

She shook her head again. “He says he can’t because he has to stay far away from Gibbs so it doesn’t hurt so much.”

His brow furrowed confused by her words. “Why does it hurt for daddy to-” His eyes went wide and his heart stopped as the realization finally hit him. Suddenly his heart started again, thundering against his chest as he spoke again. “Is Daddy in love with Gibbs?”

She nodded. “But he says Gibbs doesn’t love him so we have to stay away.”

Clearing his throat and carefully considering his words, he pushed back the shock and smiled at her. “Sometimes adults have a hard time talking to each other, because they’re stubborn and it takes someone like you to remind them of how stupid they’re behaving.” 

“Can you make Gibbs love daddy so they can be together?” Those dark brown eyes looked up at him full of hope.

He kissed her forehead. “I promise you I can make them talk okay.”

“Okay.”

“Now that we’ve got that worked out, is there a toy or something you want for yourself?”

“I thought you only got to ask for one thing?”

“Well what you asked for was only partly for you, so you get to ask for something just for you.”

She thought about it for a moment then finally spoke. “An art set with lots of pencils and markers and crayons and paint with lots of paper so I can make pictures.”

“You got it.”

She hugged him around the neck and kissed his cheek. 

“Let’s go find daddy.” Putting her down, he took her hand and they walked towards the end of the counter were Tony and Palmer still sat drinking their coffee. Tony turned as the two of them approached.

Tali let go of Santa’s hand and ran to her daddy who swooped her up and into his arms. “Did you tell Santa what you wanted?”

She nodded. 

“And I bet Santa will bring you exactly what you want.” Tony glanced over at Gibbs. 

“Could we talk for a minute?”

Tony swallowed the lump that formed in his throat.

“I’ll watch Tali.” Palmer tried to hide his smile. 

Knowing it was inevitable; Tony stood up and put Tali on his stool. He kissed the top of her head. “I’ll be back.”

“Okay.” She turned to Palmer and Victoria.

Gibbs took a few steps away from the counter and towards an empty booth. 

“I should have told you we were coming.” Tony said in a non-apologetic way.

“You don’t have to tell me anything.” Gibbs shrugged. “But it’s good to see you.”

Tony knew that tone of voice. “You already knew I was coming?”

Gibbs nodded.

“I didn’t fly commercial.” Tony cocked his head. “And Palmer was the only one I told.”

“Are you sure?”

Tony looked at the man puzzled then looked surprised. “You talked to my father?” He’d told his dad he would be here for Christmas. 

Gibbs shrugged. “He talks to me. You don’t.”

“I’ve been busy and that’s no excuse and I-” Tony stopped talking and took a breath. “You make a great Santa.”

“I do it for the kids.”

“Tali was so excited to talk to Santa.” Tony’s eyes narrowed. “She told you about wanting a horse right? Please tell me you didn’t say she could have one.”

“She didn’t tell me about a horse.”

“Oh I figured that’s what was secret, I’ve been saying no for months.” Tony paused. “So what was so secret so had to talk to Santa in private.”

“She wanted to ask for something you couldn’t give her.” He leaned into Tony. “And Santa doesn’t tell.”

“Well as long as a pony doesn’t show up on Palmer’s doorstep tomorrow.” Tony chuckled still wondering what Tali had asked for. 

“You’re staying with Palmer?” Senior hadn’t told Gibbs that.

“Yeah, Tali loves playing with Victoria.” Tony stared at Gibbs again. “You’re really not going to tell me what Tali asked for?”

Gibbs slowly shook his head.

“Well knowing you, whatever she asked for you’ll get it for her.”

“I’m gonna try.” 

There was a hint of worry in Gibbs’ voice and Tony was taken aback. 

“Plans tonight?”

“Just dinner at Jimmy’s, let the kids open a present since its Christmas Eve.” 

“Can you get away after, maybe once Tali’s in bed.”

“You want me to come over?” Tony asked surprised by the invitation

Gibbs nodded.

“Um, I’m not sure, I um, could try.” Tony felt his stomach clench. “Maybe let you know later.”

“Sure.” 

“I should get back to Tali.” Tony turned to leave and felt the hand on his arm. He stopped in mid step and turned around.

“I just want a little of your time, that’s all.” Gibbs steel blue eyes met green. “I don’t think that’s too much to ask.”

“It’s not.” Tony swallowed the lump in his throat. 

“Consider it your Christmas present to me.”

Tony nodded and he felt the hand release his arm as Gibbs turned and walked away. He stood there a moment before letting out the breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. Taking slow steady steps he made his way back to the counter and picked up Tali from behind making her jump then giggle as she realized who it was. 

“Did you tell Santa what you wanted for Christmas?”

“Um, Santa already has a lot on his plate. He doesn’t need to worry about me.” He sat down with her in his lap. “Plus I have everything I need.” He kissed her cheek. “I have you.”

She looked at him a moment head to the side as if contemplating his response. “I bet Santa already knows what you want. He’s magic.” 

“Maybe.” Tony sighed.

##########

Walking up to the door, Tony took a deep breath, let it out and repeated the process before finally walking in. He was surprised when he walked into the living room and it was decorated, including the tree. Making his way through the dining room and into the kitchen, he glanced around. The coffee pot was on and about half full. His brow furrowed when his eyes landed on the closed basement door. Gibbs never closed the basement door it was like some unspoken rule with him. Tony’s hand touched the door knob and slowly turned it as he pulled the door open there was a dim illumination in the room below. He stepped onto the landing shocked by what he saw. There were countless strings of LED flickering throughout the basement, a blanket had been thrown over what Tony assumed was the frame of a boat Gibbs was working on, and soft music whispered from the room below. Compelled to look closer, Tony made his way down the steps and stopped as he stepped onto the concrete floor.

Evidently Gibbs had other plans tonight as well, maybe Gibbs had even forgotten about inviting him over. Tony tried not to let the jealousy creep in, but failed miserable, feeling his heart break at the thought of some woman walking down in awe, just as he was. Gibbs could be romantic...especially when he truly cared about someone. Whoever this woman was she must mean a lot of Gibbs. Tony sighed feeling his stomach twist up in knots at the thought. He should just leave, he didn’t want to hear Gibbs explanation or about the woman he was seeing. Running his hands down his face, he suddenly looked at the floor and realized there were unusual shadows across the concrete. He looked up and his eyes went wide. “Wow.” He took a few steps forward into the center of the room as his eyes danced across the ceiling. Every inch of the ceiling had been covered in mistletoe, hundreds of sprigs dangling from above. He suddenly felt a presence behind him, jumped when he felt the arms circle his waist and tug him back against the solid form behind him.

“Do you like it?”

The words whispered against Tony’s ear. “It’s amazing.” Tony managed to somehow speak as the warmth of the body behind him seeped into him.

“I wanted to know no matter where you stood…I’d have a reason to kiss you.” Gibbs’ lips brushed against the shell of Tony’s ear. “If you’d let me.”

“I’d let you.” The words came out as barely more than a whisper as Tony felt the warm lips against his ear. His eyes closed and he prayed if this was a dream that he wouldn’t wake up… at least not until after they made love over and over again. 

“I’ve want to kiss you since the moment I was laying on the ground in Baltimore staring up into those cocky green eyes.” 

Tony felt the hold on his body disappear and the chill that shook his body at the loss of the touch. His eyes opened and he was staring into those steely blues. He didn’t know who moved first, he only knew that when their lips met, when the years of denial slipped away, Tony realized nothing would ever be the same. He’d had a taste of everything he’d ever wanted and he’d never be able to settle for less. 

Gibbs’ arm embraced Tony, jerking the younger man against him as the passion of the kiss filled him with a need to have the man closer. He had wanted this first kiss to be romantic, tender, but the years of suppressed desire between them made that impossible. Instead he accepted it, growled as Tony’s hands found their way around his neck and into his hair, and reveled in the feel of the man’s body against his own. And he fought back as Tony tried to end the kiss chasing the lips he desperately wanted to hold on to kissing the younger man until his lungs demanded air.

“Gibbs.” Tony was panting for breath as his hand slid down to Gibbs’ chest. “What’s going on?”

“I wanted to give you your Christmas present.” Gibbs swallowed hard. “Something I should have given you years ago, but I was afraid you wouldn’t want it…and because I thought you deserved better, I still think you do.” Gibbs put his hand over the one on his chest. “But if you’ll have me, I-” The rest of the sentence was lost in a kiss. A kiss from Tony that was full of love, expressing more than Gibbs words ever could have.

“You’re all I’ve ever wanted and if anyone deserves better it’s you.” Tony sighed. “I didn’t know or I would have told you-”

“All that matters is we’re here now.” Gibbs’ fingers brushed back and forth across the small of Tony’s back. 

“You know I’ve had this fantasy before, minus the lights and mistletoe.” Tony bit his lip as he summoned the vision. “You down here worker on the boat and I show up to tell you how I feel. I’m shocked when you fell the same and then we’re ripping each other’s clothes off and you’re taking me against the boat.”  
Gibbs leaned forward pressing his lips to Tony’s ear. “Would you settle for on the boat instead of against it?” He drew back and tipped his head towards the blanket covered boat frame.

Tony’s eyebrow went up as he stepped out of Gibbs’ arms and walked over pulling the blanket from the frame. “Pretty sure of yourself.” Tony snickered as he saw the mattress with two pillows laid out on the boat, the green sheets turned down, string of lights strung above with yet another sprig of milestone.

“Hopeful.” Gibbs whispered the words as he wrapped his arms around Tony again, the younger man settling contently against his body. His lips pressed against Tony’s neck, truly tasting the flesh for the first time. So sweet, so soft, so everything that Gibbs expected it to be and more. A mere taste wasn’t enough and he nibbled at Tony’s neck spurred on by the soft sounds the younger man made.

When the hands clawed across his stomach, Tony couldn’t help but release a low moan, and the hands suddenly stilled. 

“This doesn’t have to happen now.” Gibbs felt like he was rushing this and as much as he wanted Tony, he wanted the moment to be right for both of them. “I want you and nothing is going to change that. Nothing, including waiting.” 

Taking one of Gibbs’ hands, Tony slid it down his stomach to his crotch the hand instantly squeezed his already hard cock. “I’m not waiting any longer.” Tony’s eyes closed as Gibbs’ squeezed again and he thrust into the touch. “Jethro.” He tried to turn around but the arm around his waist crushed him against the body behind him. “Oh god yes.” He felt the hard cock against him and rocked back.

“No waiting.” Gibbs growled as his hand left Tony’s cock and popped the button on the younger man’s jeans. Slowly drawing the zipper down, Gibbs silently prayed that Tony still kept to one old habit. When the zipper stopped, Gibbs pushed the jeans open and let his finger caress down growling as his fingers made contact with the soft hairs above Tony’s cock. “Still not wearing underwear…I love that about you.” 

Tony spun in Gibbs’ arms, green eyes meeting steely blue. “Take me to bed.” His lips captured Gibbs as they tore at each other’s clothes desperate for skin against skin. Tony didn’t know how they made it onto the boat, he just felt the mattress beneath his back, the body over his and then the hands caressing up his rib cage. As he tried to deepen the kiss, he felt the resistance, realized Gibbs was pulling back and as their lips parted; Tony grabbed Gibbs’ face with both hands. He knew exactly what Gibbs was thinking. Tony shook his head. “I don’t want tender and gentle right now.” Tony panted his body already consumed by the need. “I.need.you.” He punctuated each word. “Raw, unbridled, completely out of control.” His thumb brush against Gibbs’ cheek “I want to lose control with you.” He arched up biting at Gibbs’ lip. “Show me I’m yours, take what belongs to you.” Tony sighed with desperate need. “What’s always belonged to you.”

“Tone.” Gibbs hissed as he struggled to hold on knowing once he let go there would be no turning back.

Taking Gibbs’ right hand, Tony brought two fingers to his lips then sucked them in.

Gibbs watched transfixed as Tony licked and sucked the digits. 

Tony took the fingers in to the last knuckle then came up almost letting them fall from his lips before sliding back down. He repeated the action over and over, before finally letting them fall from his lips with a popping noise. “I can’t wait to suck your cock like that.”

Gibbs stared down in those dilated green eyes as his hand disappeared between them and Tony’s legs parted. His eyes narrowed. “So eager, so willing.” His fingertips found the tight muscular ring pressing against it he slipped a finger inside causing Tony to hum and the hands on his face to fall to his chest. “So tight.” Gibbs had no idea if Tony had ever been with a man and frankly he didn’t care. All he cared about is that he would be the only person to ever have Tony again. Adding the other finger, Tony’s back arched and the hands clawed into his chest. Scissoring his fingers inside the younger man, he felt the body under him start to rock into his touch. Without even thinking his fingers started fucking the younger man loving the sounds Tony made. Gibbs’ head dipped down brushing his lips against Tony’s ear. “I can’t wait to fuck you with my cock like this.”

“Oh God.” Tony gasped as he felt his body shudder.

“That’s what you’ve wanted all these years.” Gibbs hissed. “My cock buried inside you taking you, making you mine.”

“Please.” Tony begged his eyes closing as his fingertips dug deeper into Gibbs’ chest. He let out another gasp as the fingers left his body causing him to shiver. He heard the pop, knew exactly what it was and took a deep breath as the anticipating made him shiver again. The air rushed from his lungs as he felt the head of Gibbs’ cock push against the muscle.

Gibbs’ left hand wrapped around the beam behind Tony’s head as the other clutched at Tony’s hip. He took a jagged breath as he pressed forward. “Shit.” Gibbs body trembled as the head of his cock breached Tony, the muscle tightening around him. His head fell into the crook of Tony’s neck as he stilled completely. The hands that had been clawing at his chest were now scratching their way up his back as a leg hooked around his waist and a heel dug into his backside trying to force him to move. Gibbs jerked his head up letting out some animalist noise as he thrust forward burying half his cock inside Tony as the fingertips ripped at the flesh of his back.  
Tony’s head went back and his mouth fell open as he tried to make his body relax.

Holding on to his last shred of sanity, Gibbs waited giving Tony time to adjust. “Tone.” The name came out in a huff of air. He needed to hear it.

“Fuck me.” 

Gibbs almost thought he’d imagined the words until they floated through the air again begging, pleading with him. And with that the madness took over. He thrust into Tony burying his cock completely inside the younger man, pulled out and slammed in again. Mercilessly he took Tony, took the man he’d denied himself for so long, reveling in the satisfaction of being given exactly what he had wanted, and it was like nothing he had ever experienced. He felt everything as an intense surge throughout his entire being… the leg tightening around his waist, the fingertips like talons ripping at his flesh, the muscle tightening around his cock with each downward thrust, the wanton cries of pleasure dripping from Tony’s lips like a prayer. 

Time and place met nothing, the only thing that Tony comprehended was the ecstasy created by their joined bodies intensified by the passionate madness induced words that Gibbs’ whispered. No one had ever made love to him with such wantonness, such complete disregard for anything but their need for each other, and without remorse for any of it. “Jet.” Tony screamed the name as the hand suddenly wrapped around his cock jerking him off hard and fast.

“Come for me.” Gibbs growled needing wanting to feel his lover’s release.

Head thrown back body arched, Tony came screaming his release as Gibbs continued to stroke his cock. He couldn’t breathe, his lungs refusing to take in air as he writhed under the man above him.

The release spilled through his fingers and onto Tony’s stomach as the wild animal completely consumed Gibbs and he pistoned into Tony desperate to find his own release. How long it took he wasn’t sure, seconds, minutes, but he finally surrendered crying out as he collapsed down onto Tony.

##########  
Gibbs sighed contently as the fingers played in the hairs on his chest. “Tali.”

Tony rose up on his elbow. “What?”

Opening his eyes, Gibbs looked up at Tony. “You wanted to know what made me do this after all this time.”

“Tali.”

“The secret present she wanted.”

Tony looked at Gibbs confused.

“She wants to move back to DC.”

“But she loves Paris.” Tony sat completely up.

“She does, but she says you’re sad because you’re in love with someone here.”

“Oh god.” Tony groaned she was never supposed to hear that conversation. 

“And that you had to stay far away so it wouldn’t hurt so much.”

“I didn’t-”

“She wanted Santa to make Gibbs love you.”

Tony shook his head trying to fight back the tears. “She shouldn’t be worrying about me.”

“You’re her dad, she loves you, and she wants you to be happy.”

“What did you say to her?” 

“That sometimes adults are stubborn and stupid and it takes something like her to remind them how stupid they’re being.”

“And did you tell her you could make Gibbs fall in love with daddy?”

Gibbs shook his head as he reached up and cupped Tony’s cheek. “I’m already in love with you, have been for a very long time.”

Tony leaned down capturing Gibbs’ lips in a brief kiss. “I love you too.”

“I told her I could make Gibbs and Daddy talk, but the rest was up to them.” He grinned. “Which is how we ended up here.”

“So there was some Santa magic that led to this.” Tony smirked as he crawled onto Gibbs’ straddling his hips. 

“Yeah.” Gibbs’ eyes landed on the bruise already forming on Tony’s hip.

“You can be all tender and sweet, the next time.” Tony’s fingers touched the scratch marks on Gibbs chest. “And believe me your back looks worse.”

“I’ll never get enough of you.” Gibbs sighed. “Never.” As much as he wanted to throw Tony down and take him again, he held back.

“You know I wish I could stay.”

“You need to go be with Tali.” Gibbs let his hands caress up Tony’s back. 

“You could come with me, she’ll be up in a couple hours we could-”

Gibbs shook his head. “You or both of us need to talk to Tali first.”

“And we have some talking to do.” Tony’s hands came to rest on Gibbs’ chest. “We haven’t really talked about what happens now.”

“I can tell you what I’d like to happen.” Gibbs gently rolled Tony down onto the mattress, his upper body draped over the younger man’s. “I want you both back in DC, with me, here if that’s what you want.”

Tony made a tsk noise. “I don’t know...I might have to think about it.” The familiar Gibbs glare bore down on him and he started laughing. He grabbed Gibbs’ face with both hands. “Of course that’s what I want.” He smashed his lips against Gibbs trying to convey all the love and happiness he felt with that one kiss.

“Then we’ll worry about the rest as it comes.” Gibbs gave Tony another quick kiss. “Now go.” He groaned rolling down onto his back. “Before I decide to take you again.” He ran his hands down his face. 

Tony rolled over and whispered in Gibbs’ ear. “You could jack off thinking about all the naughty things you want to do to me and then tell me all about it later.”

Gibbs growled. “OUT!”

Tony gave him that wide DiNozzo smile. “Are you sure you know what you’re getting yourself into?”

“GO.” Gibbs bark shoving Tony off the mattress.

##########

Gibbs had tried to go back to sleep, but it futile, all he did was lay there with his eyes closed thinking about all the ways he wanted Tony. Pouring himself another cup of coffee, he heard the front door open, heard the whisper of voices and the rustling of bags. Making his way through the dining room and into the living room his eyes went wide when Tony and Tali were standing there with bags of presents.

“Hi.” Tony smiled. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas.” Gibbs looked down at Tali. 

She mirrored Tony’s smile. “Merry Christmas Gibbs.”

“Merry Christmas.” He gave her a wink.

She put down the bag she was carrying and ran over to him. Standing before him, she put her head back and stared up and him.

Taking the hint, he squatted down, putting them eye to eye.

“Daddy says you love him.”

“I do.” Gibbs nodded.

“And that we’re moving back to DC so we can be a family.”

Gibbs glanced over at Tony who was smiling softly. Looking back at Tali, Gibbs nodded.

She suddenly threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. 

Gibbs’ hugged Tali to him. He was always amazing how much love an emotion a hug from a child could make you feel. 

She pulled back and smiled at him. “We brought all our Christmas presents here so we could have Christmas together as a family.”

Gibbs felt the tears pool in his eyes and he cleared his throat to fight them back. “That sounds great.”

She touched his face with both hands. “Happy tears.”

“Very happy tears.” He took a deep breath and smiled. She suddenly cocked her head and looked at him intently.

“You have eyes like Santa’s.”

Gibbs looked over at Tony who was trying not to laugh. “Well you know what?” His eyebrow went up as he smiled at Tali. “Santa’s a friend of mine.”

Her eyes went wide. “He is?”

Gibbs nodded. “And he stopped by last night and told me you were here.”

“Did he tell you what I asked for?” She spoke with that child-like wonder in her voice. 

“No.” Gibbs shook his head. “But he did tell me I was being stubborn and stupid because I wouldn’t tell your daddy how I felt about him.”

“Is that why you told Daddy you loved him?”

“That and I couldn’t stand having your daddy and you so far away when I wanted the two of you here with me.”

“That’s what I asked Santa for?”

Gibbs brow furrowed.

“I asked Santa to make you love Daddy so we could move back here.”

“You did?” He looked at her completely surprised.

“But you already loved him you were just afraid to tell him.”

“Yeah, I’ve loved your daddy a long time.”

“And now we get to be a family and have Christmas together.”

“Yes we do.”

“Let’s open presents!” She jumped up and down excitedly then grabbed Gibbs’ hand tugging him towards the living room. 

He let himself be led into the living room and they stopped before they reached the coffee table. Tony was already piling presents on the floor for Tali; another pile was growing at the end of the coffee table.

“These are yours.” Tony said nodding towards the presents on the coffee table.

Gibbs walked behind the couch towards the tree and emerged with several presents in his hands and piled them at the other end of the coffee table where Tony was standing. “These are for you.” 

Tony looked at him surprised. “You bought me presents?”

Gibbs nodded. “I’ve been buying you presents since you left.”

“Jethro.” Tony’s hand touched Gibbs’ cheek. “That’s the sweetest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“Are you two gonna kiss.” Tali giggled.

“Maybe.” Gibbs smirked as he leaned forward giving Tony a quick kiss.

Tali giggled again. “Okay let’s go.”

“Okay but I need coffee.” Tony headed towards the kitchen.

“Grab mine it’s on the counter.” Gibbs said as he walked back behind the couch again and emerged with another stack of presents. Walking over he placed them down on the floor on the other side of Tali. 

Her eyes went wide. “Are these for me too?”

Gibbs nodded.

“Can I hug you after I open them?”

“Yeah.” Gibbs laughed.

“Okay ready.” Tony walked back in handing Gibbs the coffee as they sat down on the couch together. “Hey where’d that pile come from?” He looked at the other pile by Tali trying to seem confused although he’d heard the exchanges.

“They’re from Gibbs. So many presents!” She roared.

“So get to it.” Tony told her as he placed his hand on Gibbs’ leg. He felt the warm hand on top of his then the gently squeeze. He smiled over at Gibbs.

Gibbs picked up Tony’s hand entwining their fingers as he brought the back of Tony’s hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly. “Thank you.”

“It was all Tali’s idea. She wanted us to have Christmas together as a family.”

“The first of many.” Gibbs kissed the hand again then held it to his heart. 

Tony leaned over putting his head on Gibbs’ shoulder. “And Palmer and Brenna are going to take Victoria and Tali to the Christmas parade today so we get some alone time.” 

“Remind me to tell Leon, Palmer needs a raise.” 

Tony broke out laughing as he smacked at Gibbs’ chest.


End file.
